Forgiven
by Jane-Vivian-Volturi
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon, and she didn't believe him. He left anyways, and the same night she met another vampire who changed her. What will she do now? Will she try and find them? or will she just stay put? read/Review, please!
1. Left alone

Chapter 1

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"W-What?" I asked the angel in front of me.

"Bella, I want you to stay here, with charlie, and away from me." Edward said. I shook my head, "N-No! I don't believe you. If you want me to be safe, then CHANGE me! I wont live with out you! I cant live without you!" I said, breaking into sobs. He was my life, My reason for being here, in Forks Washington. He couldn't do this to me.

"Bella, you have to make yourself safe. or else our time together will have been for nothing. That is all I want you to do for me, Promise not to do anything irrational." I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Why should I promise you anything, if you are breaking all of the promises you have ever made me? I won't promise you anything, because without you, I will be dead inside! Edward, Please don't do this to me! you promised me! you promised me that you would stay as long as I wanted! " I was breaking down now. There was no way I was going to win this, and we both knew it.

"Bella, I am sorry, but I can't do that. Everyone is already gone, and they are waiting for me." he said. I stared at him in shock.

"Well, you could always stay, and they could come back! Edward, I know that you still love me, Why are you doing this to yourself?" I asked him, then his face hardened, and his facade slipped. I briefly saw pain slip across his face. but then it was gone, his face composed again.

"Bella, I am leaving now, and don't worry, It will be as if I never Existed." he said, then kissed my forehead. and in a second he was gone. I wandered after him. soon enough, I heard a noise around me. I looked around, hopeful that it was Edward. But when I turned, It was A girl I didn't know. and I could tell that she was a vampire. She had topaz eyes, and ws more beautiful than I had ever seen. Aside from Rosalie, of course. She stared at me for a while. I suddenly realized what I wanted from her. as soon as I thought it, she walked at a human pace away from me. I could tell that she wanted me to follow, or she wouldn't have walked so slowly. I followed her, and she brought me to the Cullen house, then we waled upstairs into Edwards room. I could tell that he had left everything there. I broke into sobs worst than I had before. the girl spoke, and it shocked me.

"You want me to change you. I can see that it is the one thing that you want the most. so I will. but you must promise me that you will not go and kill that man you were with. I will not be with you when you wake up, but I know that you will be ok." She said. Before I could aske her what she meant, she swept down and re-bit the wrist that James had bitten last spring.

All of a sudden, everything was black. I couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything. For a while, i thought that I was dead. But surely in death you felt _something._I could feel nothing. then, after who knows how long, I could feel a burning sensation start at my heart, then slowly, the pain started to expand. I couldn't think anything except the fact that Edward wasn't here, and that was good. I wanted to scream out when I felt the burning at what was surely the worst point, but figured that Alice could probably see me, and so I didn't. It gave me comfort to think that she was watching me, and that seemed to ease the pain.

After an eternity of burning, I could think about more than the burning and Edward. I remembered where I was. and why. I also remembered the pain I felt when he said that it would be as if he never existed. _What a lie! _I thought. _how can it be as if he never existed, when I am becoming what he is?_I suddenly felt a pang of anger towards him. I decided that I would stay in his house, not going anywhere except to hunt. maybe, if Alice saw me like this, they would decide ot come back. there were so many thoughts in my head at once, it was slightly confusing. then after another eternity, the pain started to recede from my palms. I knew that I was going to be forbidden to remember, yet I didn't want to forget all those times that he said he loved me. I knew that he was just trying to get me to move on. I don't know how I knew that, but I did. I also knew that he still loved me. there was no way that I was forgetting him. not after all that we had been through. All of a sudden, I remembered the day in our meadow. We hadn't gone back there after that day, but I knew that I would start there. But, of course, I had to get through the burning, and then hunt.

Soon, the burning went back to my heart, ans it thumped its last, dead thump. I tried to smell everything in the room, before I opened my eyes. it smelled like Edward, and I was glad to have his room the first scent that I took in. there were no sounds around me, beside my breathing, but I could hear evry thing. I could hear the cars on the freeway, and the way the trees moved when the wind hit it. I could also hear all the raindrops on the roof of the house. It was Amazing.

when I finally opened my eyes, I noticed automatically the clarity of everything. I looked around, and could see that he had actually left a bunch of his Cd's. Maybe he was planning to come back. After I took in the beauty of the room, I noticed my faint thirst. I was surprised that I wasn't all that hungry. but I decided that I should probably hunt. I went downstairs, and ran out the door. I leaped gracefully over the river as though I had done it a thousand times. this surprised me. I scolded myself for being so surprised at everything I was capable of doing. I ran through the forest, and heard a light lapping of water. my senses took over and a shot off in the direction of the scent. I jumped onto the deer that was drinking the water, and drank the blood. Luckily, though, I didn't ruin the outfit I was wearing.

After 5 more deer, I decided that that was enough. I wanted to look for Edward, but I also wanted to stay in the house. I decided that I would look in our meadow, then, if he wasn't there, head towards Alaska. I had heard the Cullen's talking about a coven up there like them, and I wanted to see if they knew the whereabouts of my family. or, at least, I hoped that they were still my family. I shot off towards the meadow. I knew exactly where it was, for some reason, and slowed as I got closer to the light. I closed my eyes, and walked foreword


	2. Melissa

**Hey people! this is for all of you that reviewed! thank you so much! If you are an author, then you know what it feels like to know that people have read your stories. but anyways, here is Chapter two! I will try to update daily, since I am on summer break, but If I can't, don't get mad at me. It is either because I am not at home, or havetoo much to do. but anyways, here is CHAPTER 2!!! **

* * *

Chapter 2- Melissa

As I walked into the meadow and felt the sun on my body, I opened my eyes. I blinked. I couldn't believe that he wasn't here. I was sure of it. I felt a dry sob escape my lips, and just sat down. I stayed there for a while. then, I decided that I wanted to get used to human blood before I went to Alaska. because there were humans there too. I ran off. Going nowhere and everywhere all at once. I kept myself as far away from civilization as possible. I hunted about once a month, or that was what it felt like. I was all alone, and had no one to turn to. Everyday, I climbed into a tree and stayed there. just thinking about how he wasn't in the meadow, and how I was so sure that he was. It was horrible to keep my thirst away for days at a time, but I only fed when I thought i would go crazy without it. Every time I caught the scent of another vampire, I would check to make sure it wasn't the Cullen's, then go back to moping. I didn't want to hurt any one, and I was sure I was over reacting, but I wanted to make sure that I was safe to stay with humans.

One day, when I was up in my temporary home, I got a whiff of a human. as soon as I realized what it was, I held my breath, then, after it was gone, I took an unnecessary breath. I decided that, since I didn't kill that human, It was ok to go more towards civilization. I didn't know how long it had been since I was around humans, but I knew it was a long time. I never counted the days, but it felt like a century. I made my way towards forks, and hunted on the way. I didn't like hunting as much as I did, for my body had gotten used to barely hunting at all. I mainly picked off mountain lions, because they were Edwards favorite, and grizzlies, Emmets favorite.

When I got to the road, I noticed something off about the scent. there wasn't a single fresh human scent around. It was weird. this was the only highway into and out of forks. I decided to check out the town. f it got to be too much, I could just hold my breath. when I got to the turn off for the Cullen driveway, I decided to go there, and change clothes.

As soon as I got near, I heard a low growl, and smelled a vampire. I looked around, and was hit by a boulder, or what felt like one. I opened my eyes, and there was a female vampire. She had long pink hair, which seemed odd to me. Vampires didn't dye their hair, did they? I gasped. she had mixed eyes. they had topaz in them, but also red, and blue, and every color of the rainbow. I was astonished. I decided to use my voice, which I hadn't used since I was human.

"W-who are you?" I asked the girl, and was happy that my voice didn't crack. she looked surprised to see me. she quickly got up off of me, and looked me up and down, then motioned for me to follow her. she ran into the Cullen house, and sat down on a floating chair. I was surprised at all weird technology, surely, they didn't make floating TVS!!! but they did. everything floated around the house, nothing besides my feet was on the floor. I gasped at all the colors of the house. It looked like this house hadn't been used for centuries. the windows were boarded up, and there was no doors. it looked like the whole house could collapse by just being poked. she motioned me to sit in the other chair, across from her.

"My name is Melissa. Whats yours?" she asked. She looked at me with the multi colored eyes that I found so amazing.

"Bella Swan." I said, then a thought occurred to me. _What year is it?_"Um, would you mind telling me what year we are in? I've kind of been out of touch for a while.

She looked surprised. "I believe it is the year 4009." I gasped at that. 2 centuries. I have been a Vampire for two centuries, and was too afraid to go near humans. "You seem surprised. Are you alone in your vampire ways? Not many are these days, not since the Volturi were over run by those dreadful Cullens. They were so overcome with grief that the Volturi decided to take them down, for fear that they would try to overrule them. Now the whole Vampire world has gone to chaos. I would advise you not to got to Italy, unless you want to be torn apart by Edward. He is so angry at himself that he has become the absolute most lethal weapon in the history of vampires." I was shocked. But I was also happy. At least Edward was alive. but the most powerful weapon that vampires could have? I was also surprised that she would refer to them as Dreadful! The Cullens were NOT dreadful in anyway, shape, or form. But, it had been 2 centuries, after all, people chang over time.

"I need to go there." I murmurred to myself, but Melissa heard it.

"why? why would you want to go THERE? The only vampires that go there are those that want to get thrown into the burning pits of hell! Edward would never allow anyone near him. he only murmurs things, and if he gets mad enough at you, you automatically burn up!" she yelled at me. "but if you honestly want to go there, I will accompany you. but you must first tell me why." That was when I decided to tell her about my human time with Edward. She seemed shocked that Edward could be someone other then the grief stricken man that everyone took him for. and she was also understanding. she understood now why he was so unhappy, and angry. and why I needed to go there. after another week, we headed off to Italy.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? hit that green button down there, and let me know whether this was a good one or not! ok?**

**~Jane-Vivian-Volturi**


	3. The Story

**

* * *

**

Hey guys! thank you for the reviews! 8 reviews is exciting! I noticed that someone wanted more info on what happened with the cullens. well, here it is!

* * *

Chapter 3- The story

I decided that I wanted to run to Volterra, instead of take a plane ride there, so that I could have a bit more time to think. as we were running, she explained everything to me.

CULLEN STORY**(Melissa is saying this)**

_I was changed in 2035, and by then, the person who changed me was afraid for the Volturi. He didn't say his name, but I knew that he was not rooting for the Volturi, But he was not going against it, either. He followed their rule, and was never put on trial. Well, When we heard about the Volturi leaders going alone to destroy the Cullens, We were afraid for both of them. By that time, Edward had been so overcome with grief that he had More power than anyone in the Volturi Guard. Aro told him that if He and the psychic decided to join him, then the rest of the family could go freely. Edward declined, and Aro started to attack Him. As soon as Aro thought about it, though, Edward was so Enraged that the fire inside of him made Aro burn from the inside out. There was no possible way that Aro could have survived that, and so Caius and Marcus tried to Avenge their brother. _

_Obviously, both of them are a pile of ashes, now, and no one quite understands why they would go alone to try and defeat the Cullens. It turns out that Edward was so overcome with grief over a mate of his that died, that he can not hold it in. He can take any vampires gift from them, just by reading their minds. So, now, He lives in the Volterra castle, along with his "family." When the man that changed me had gone to see Edward, saying that he had seen his mate, Bella, Edward was so Enraged that he would try to lie to him. All he would say was "She's Dead! She's Dead!" It scares me, even now to think that anyone could be in that much agony. And as for that town back there, the police Chief went crazy, back in 2009, because his daughter died. He couldn't take the grief, and murdered the whole town, Including himself. Or, that is what the Police said. But who knows, maybe it was actually a vampire? _

I couldn't believe what she told me. Dad went crazy? Edward is a murderer? I couldn't help but know that it was all my fault. I knew that I had to get there as soon as possible. hopefully, my mind was still defective, and he couldn't hurt me. From what I heard, It was all about the mind. I hoped that it was true.I didn't know what I would be able to do if he didn't believe it. I decided to Get Melissa to come with me. we were a small coven. that is, until I went with the Cullens. She would have to decide that fate for herself.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I tried to explain it as much as possible. well, anyways, review to tell me what you guys want next!!!**

**~ Jane-Vivian-Volturi**

**P.S. If you guys are wondering why my nickname is Jane, well, I unconsciously inflict pain on people! lol. I decided that she fit me perfectly.**


	4. On the way

**A/N Hey people! I have at least 12 reviews now, and am VERY happy! I just finished this chapter, and I tell you, finding an Italian Translator thingy is easy, but finding a FREE one isnt!!! I told you I was a fast writer! well, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4- on the way

We got as far east as Chicago before we encountered a problem. I had decided to get a change of clothes, so we headed to the nearest town/city in search for a store. I also wanted to buy a car, because I wanted to get there a bit faster. I knew that as soon as we hit new York, we would have to take a plane across the ocean anyway, so a car couldn't hurt. when I saw what city it was, I broke down. It was the city that Edward had lived as a human. I got some clothes that I thought weren't too flashy. They were a pair of skinny jeans and a T shirt. According to Melissa, people didn't buy clothes anymore, they bought capsules. and only the most outdated people bought actual clothes. i was shocked. She also said they were about to close the clothing stores, and just keep up capsule stores. I felt so terrible. 2 centuries, and I hadn't bothered trying to find the Cullens. and now Edward would hurt anyone that even spoke my name. I hoped that everyone else was OK. I also hoped that Alice blocked the visions she got from me, if she still got them, from Edward. There was no possible way that Edward would have stolen her power, was there?

When we got done in the Clothing store, Melissa and I went in search of a car tore. I wanted a normal car, one that was able to stay on the ground, and not float. I might have been able to walk without falling now, but I was still selfconsios of the face that these cars _floated_. I also wanted to prolong the trip, so that I could enjoy my first ever trip outside of the west coast. After looking through 5 stores, we found one that sold "antique" cars. I couldn't believe that the oldest car that you were able to find was a 3050 Mustang. I mean, come on, it _talked_ to you for goodness sake. and I don't mean talk as in robotic tone, I mean as in the car was _alive_! I was officially freaked out when I heard a voice inside the car, that wasn't me or Melissa. She giggled when she heard me jump. I mean, the car was checking us out, how was I supposed to hear that and not be trying to hop out the window? After Melissa calmed me down, I just looked out the window for the rest of our test drive. when we were done, I was looking out the window of the shop while Melissa was paying for it.

I saw something in the distance. something white and sparkly, in the sunlight. I looked at Melissa, and she walked over to me. I pointed to the figure, and heard her gasp. this was a violation of the Vampire law. Or it was, as far as I knew. I was still internally scolding myself for staying away from Edward for so long. I hoped that he didn't move on, but from what Melissa told me, he didn't. as soon as we had the car, we shot off towards the figure. but when we got to it, I saw that it was just a statue, one that had glitter all over it. I sighed, and went back to the car. we continued east, until we got to a rainy town. I decided that I wanted to get a plane here, because my internal thoughts were killing me.

"Alright, we can get on a plane here, I cant stand being away from him any longer." I told Melissa. She didn't quite understand why I waited 2 centuries to come out into the open, but I told her that time had no meaning to me in the wilderness. I only hunted when I thought I would be a danger if I didn't hunt that instant. when we got to the airport, I noticed that there was alot I didn't know about technology these days. she told me that there were no more guns allowed in the system. Apparently, the U.S.A was no longer that, but a system. and If you didn't follow the system, they would ban you from the society. Everything was peace now, there was no war. Apparently, the US had won the Iraq war. And after Obama, there were no more presidents, just the system. I thought it weird, but it was a whole different world now. when we got into the lobby, there were lines going to each of the other places. I got in line for the one that said 'Volterra' and waited. Melissa went and got the tickets. when she returned, I was feeling nervous.

She told me that the Vampires never went near Italy, unless to join the Cullens, or to die. I really couldn't understand how this was true. The cullens I knew would never want to expand their borders. They were perfectly consent. I kept on asking her questions, and she surprised me by one of her answers.

"The other Cullens don't allow people to go near Edward very often anymore, he is too dangerous. They have the Wolves take care of the vampires that don't abide by the law." I couldn't imagine any wolves taking down Vampires, but she explained it to me further. "They aren't ordinary wolves, no. they are shape shifters. they have a very terrible stench, and the leader, Jacob, He was friends with the Cullen's after you went missing. Apparently, he was in love with you as well as Edward. When the Volturi went down, He decided to move the Quilette clan to Italy, as well." that just made me want to get there all the more. I started bouncing in my seat, like Alice would have, had she been here. I hoped that she was still the lovable hyper active shopaholic she used to be. If there was a difference in her attitude, I would be sad. then another thought occured to me. _What if they all hate me?_ I started to hyper ventilate at this thought. I hated myself even more for staying away for so long. I just didn't understand how time could get so far away from me. That was the question that kept nagging at me. it felt like it was a little over 20 years, not two centuries.

When we got on the plane, and took our seats, it took about half an hour to get everyone seated for takeoff. all the time, I was asking Questions about all that I missed. when the final boarding call was announced, the pilot came over the loudspeaker it turns out his name was Edoardo. the Italian name for Edward. _What a coincidence!_ I thought. _I am going to Italy to find Edward, and my pilot's name is Edward in Italian!_ Melissa giggled at the sound of my groan.

We had to stop at a different destination because of engine difficulty. I internally groaned, and remembered how he used to call me a danger magnet. I could almost hear him telling me that again. I giggled at the thought, then noticed Melissa looking at me like I'd lost my marbles. when wee landed in new york, we got off, and headed to the other plane whose destination was Volterra**. (And, yes, the airport is in Volterra, I did my research) **They were quickly boarding the plane, and we got on. This Pilots name was Ekewaka. the Hawaiian version of Edward. Would the torture never stop? I groaned, and Melissa giggled again. The other passengers were staring at us, and if I could have blushed, I would have. I sank down in my seat, waiting for my torture plane ride to be over with. It didn't exactly help that the Pilot kept giving us hints on the best places to see. He also kept telling of the amazing Edward, who recently died from old age. He said that no one was allowed to see him, because he would go crazy if he saw anyone. I giggled at the thought. when the plane finally landed at Volterra Airport, I almost shot out of the plane. But with Melissa there to hold me back, and all the people around, I went at a human pace.

I got off the plane, and asked Melissa to get us a car. She came back with one that was held to the ground by gravity, and i was thankful. It looked like a car Alice would have liked. a Ferrari 9-11 turbo. (**Gotta love Alice and her Ferrari's)**I hopped in, and we sped off toward the castle. The gates to the castle were being guarded by people in robes, and we stopped the car.

"Sono spiacente, ma non potete andare attraverso qui." A man said. _"I am sorry, but you can not go through here."_

"l'OH, devo parlare a Alice Cullen, esso sono un'emergenza" Melissa said in a rushed voice. "_oh, I need to speak to Alice Cullen, it is an emergency"_

The man was startled a moment, then spoke to another man in a robe. "Guardi questa gente! Devo parlare ai elders." He said. "_Watch these people! I need to speak to the elders."_

The guard nodded and walked over to us. The first guard left in a flash. I silently waited for him to get back.

* * *

**So, what do you think? give me a few Ideas on how to prolong the meeting, please? I want the next one to be exciting, and have some funny parts from Emmet, but I don't have a clue as to what I will do yet, give me ideas!!! and please tell me what you think.**

**~Jane-Vivian-Volturi :p**


	5. ch 5, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper

**Hey guys! I am so excited! I got 15 reviews! that called for a celebration! I wrote and published this chapter as fast as possible. let me know if there are any gaps in this chappie... OK? BTW, I will try to get up multiple chapters tomorrow, but that is only if I get lots of review on this one, OK? **

**Well, Anyways, here is an exciting chapter! It was exciting for me, at least... **

**CHAPTER 5 EVERYBODY!!!**

* * *

Chapter 5-Rose, Alice, and Jasper

Recap of last chapter:

_The guard nodded and walked over to us. The first guard left in a flash. I silently waited for him to get back_.

As I sat there, I thought about what they would think. I tried to keep my thoughts away from them hating me. After about 3 ever long minutes, the guard returned, with Rose at his side. I gasped. I went at my full speed getting out of the car, and ran up to her. The guard that stayed with us moved to restrain me. When he had ahold of me, Rose looked confused.

"Rose! Tell him to let me go!!! I'm here! I have to see Edward!!! Don't you remember me?" I asked her. She looked like she did, but didn't Believe it.

"What is your name?" She asked me.

"Bella Marie Swan! I lived in forks Washington back in 2009, Mike was Annoying, Lauren was mean, Alice was a shopaholic, and Emmet loved to tell jokes that weren't even funny half the time. When Edward left, I was devastated, and a vampire changed me. She wouldn't give me her name, but she knew what I wanted. When I woke up I was alone, and I hunted. Then I went to mine and Edwards meadow. When he wasn't there, I was overcome with grief. I ran away, making sure to be somewhere humans wouldn't find me, because I knew how Jasper was, and I was a Newborn. I stayed up a tree, only hunting when absolutely needed, I was so sad, Rose, I lost track of the days. When I finally decided to try and come back to Forks, I found Melissa. I didn't know what year it was, where you guys were, or even if you guys wanted me! I hate myself for being away for so long when Edward needs me! Please Rose! I am the only one that can help him!" I said, all within a minute. Finally Rose decided something.

"Alice and Jasper will decide. Release her, but bring the other one, and follow me." I was confused.

"Rose, how will Alice be able to help? She can only see the future." I said. Everyone stopped and stared at me.

"You really don't know? Alice's and Jasper's powers have increased immensely. She can see the Past as well, and the future's set in stone. And Jasper can tell if some one is lying." she looked confused for a moment, and then shrugged it off. Soon, we were in a humoungus room. I was surprised at how huge it was. But my inspection of the room didn't last very long.

"Alice, can you come in here for a moment? I need you and Jazz's help with something." Rosalie said. A second later, Alice and Jasper were in the room, and both looked surprised to see Melissa and I with Rose and the guards.

I was overcome with Joy. "Alice?" I asked in a hushed squeak. I felt a stinging behind my eyes. as if I were about to cry. But, of course, I couldn't because I as a vampire.

"Who's this?" Alice asked.

"She claims to be Bella, but I wanted to make sure, Before I brought her to Edward." Rose said. Alice closed her Eyes, and Jasper helped her to sit down. after 10 minutes, She opened her eyes, ans smiled widely. Then she got up and raced over to me, engulfing me in a hug as big as Emmet's.

"Oof" I grunted. When Alice finaly let me go, I could see Excitement in her eyes.

"BELLA!!! BELLA!!!!! Its you!!! What happened? You have to tell Jasper! Some parts were foggy, but still! EMMETT!!! GET YOUR BUT IN HERE!!! YOU TOO EDWARD!!! I HAVE TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!!!" Alice yelled, then I heard Rosalie gasp. then she and Jasper joined in on Alice's lasting hug.

"What Alice? Why are you so Excited?" I heard someone say. No, not just someone. I would know that voice anywhere. Although the smooth, velvety texure was a bit more defined to these ears.I spun around, getting them all off of me, and gasped.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I know that it is annoying to hear, but please review, it makes me happy, and if I am happy, then I update faster. So, that means that more reviews= faster updates... :p**


	6. The Rest of them

**A/N hey guys! I had alot of fun in this chapter, and I also had a lot of ideas for it. well, Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey Stephanie!**

**SM: Yes?**

**Me: do I own Twilight, any of the Characters, or Forks, or Italy?**

**SM: no, I do! well, not the places, but the characters are all mine!**

**Me: Well, that sucks!**

* * *

Recap:

_"What Alice? Why are you so Excited?" I heard someone say. No, not just someone. I would know that voice anywhere. Although the smooth, velvety texture was a bit more defined to these ears. I spun around, getting them all off of me, and gasped._

Chapter 6-The Rest of Them

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I wanted more than anything to go run after him, but I felt someones hand on my shoulder, and that brought me back to reality. _Oh, ya, his gift._ I thought to myself. I wanted to say something to him, but the words stuck in my throat.

"Edward, don't hurt any of us, alright? I know you wont believe me because she looks so different from what we remember, but it's Bella, It really is her. I don't know why I couldn't see her before, but it's really her! She's here!" Alice said. Edward looked surprised at Alice's words, but then pained. I had never seen him like this. His eyes were coal black, and the purple bruises were more pronounced than I had ever seen. I finally found my voice when I noticed how he slumped when he walked.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, have you been starving yourself? Because if you have, then all I went through will have been for nothing, wouldn't it? Now, I can understand if you hate me and want me dead, because right now I do to. But I will not have you starving yourself because you thought I was dead _two centuries ago!_" I yelled at him. "I am sorry for being so sad because of your leaving me that a mysterious vampire could tell that my greatest wish was to be changed, and then I went to our meadow for you. But you weren't there! Oh no! you had to actually leave town! And then I was so upset that I went where humans couldn't find me. I am not sure where it was, but I stayed there! I was trying to prepare my self to find you guys! but I lost track of time, and when I came back to forks, I find _Melissa_staying in your old house. And then when we get acquainted, she tells me that my dad went mad, and decided to OFF himself along with the whole town. and that my Boyfriend went all Emo and acquired some new powers and put the Volturi to shame! oh, I am sorry! for every thing that I went through to find you just to find out you were starving yourself!" I was dry sobbing now, and couldn't stop. Then Alice came up and hugged me. I stopped about ten minutes after, and then looked at Edward. He looked torn between two decisions.

I looked at Alice. "Show him your vision, Please?" I said. He looked surprised, then had a blank look in his eye for a sec, and then smiled. It wasn't my special half smile, but it was still something. Emmett came in then, and looked surprised at the scene. and then saw me, and something clicked.

"I-is that B-B-Bella?" He asked. I was surprised. I had never seen him like this. Rosalie smiled and , I was Engulfed in another bear hug. I could tell he was weaker than he used to be. He actually looked skinny.

"What happened to you?" I asked. All eyes went to Edward.

"You did this to Emmett? Edward how _could _you?" I was astonished. Then I had an idea. "Give Emmett back his strength, please." I said in a calm tone.

Everyone looked surprised, so I explained my theory to them."I figured, if Edward can take things, why can't he give them back?" so I looked back at Edward. "If you hate me, its OK, It was my fault I was away for so long, I don't know whether I have a gift or not, but I do know that I am staying here. I can't be away from you any more. But I will stay in another part of the castle if you never want to see me again."

He loooked surprised that I would say something like that. then, Fianly, he spoke to me.

"If I was angry with you, do you honestly think that you would be here right now? I'm still deciding whether or not you are a hallucination. But no, if you are real, I don't want you away from me for a second. I love you too much to do that." He said. then his lips came crashing don on mine. This kiss was different than all the others we had shared when I was human. It had two centuries worth of love, care, and loneliness that we had both felt. Not to mention that he wasn't as afraid of breaking me. When we finally broke apart, we were both gasping for air. He hugged me to his chest. But then I remembered something.

"Who are these wolves I've heard about? And Jacob? as in Jacob Black?" I asked. He chuckled. Then everyone around us gasped. I looked around they were all smiling widely, and then Alice giggled, Jumping up and down. "What?" I asked.

"Bella, Edward hasn't laughed in two Centuries." Esme said. I wipped around to see Esme and Carlisle standing in the doorway.

* * *

**So, Whatdja think? lol, don't leave out the little green button down there.**

**~Jane-Vivian-Volturi :p**


	7. Carlisle, Esme, Jake, and hunts, OH MY!

**I am so very sorry fo not getting this to you sooner. I am not going to Elaborate, except to say I had a small case of writers block. I also have a new story up, it is called the life of Bella Swan. Go check it out for me. also, thank you guys for keeping up with this fanfic. I was hoping yoiu guys would give me some Ideas for Emmett jokes, and maybe a town they could go to to go back to forks?**

**Have any of you seen August rush? That movie is amazing. Yesterday, my Uncle got out of rehab, which was cool. **

**Disclaimer: "Edward is not mine, no matter how much I dream, he will never be. only in my dreams will Anything Twilight, aside from this plot and the characters I invented, be mine. *Sniffle***

**I HATE DISCLAIMERS! but must put it up so I don't get in trouble. ;p**

* * *

Recap:

_"Bella, Edward hasn't laughed in two Centuries." Esme said. I whipped around to see Esme and Carlisle standing in the doorway._

Chapter 7

I smiled at seeing them. I ran over and gave them both a huge hug.

"I've missed you all so much! I don't know whether or not you would be able to forgive me, but I hope, someday, you can. I still can't believe that 2 centuries went by. I didn't think that time could pass by so fast..." I trailed off, and looked around at them.

"Bella, you are already forgiven. you brought yourself back. We thought you had died, Everyone did. As soon as I left you, Alice stopped having visions of you. You wouldn't promise me to keep yourself safe, so I thought you went and killed yourself. Pretty soon, Jake joined us, and the Volrui was on their way to us.I was so sure I'd lost you..." Edward said. And a minute later, there in the doorway was the person that helped me find out about Edward's secret.

"Jacob black?" I asked. "well, I guess your stories weren't so off after all." I smiled at him. He smiled at me.

Soon, I met all of the workers at the castle, and was already missing school. I don't know why, but I missed all of the pranks we used to play on Mike, and everyone else. I even missed the rumors that were spread around about me. But I decided to get through the first year in the castle first.

I was a little sceptical about their diet, since they were taking over the Volturi, but I was slightly reassured when I decided to go out for a hunt, and Edward came with me. I was a bit surprised, but immensely happy about that. We went outside a week before Christmas. I wanted to celebrate Christmas with them, but wasn't sure whether they celebrated anything. I decided to ask.

When we were done with our first mountain lions, I brought up my ideas.

"Um, Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, love?" He replied, looking up from his shoes for the first time since we went out.

"Um, Well, I had a few questions." I said, hoping to stall for some time.

"Alright, I will answer any question you ask." He said. I smiled at him, happy that he was with me. I don't think it was possible for him to smile. he hadn't smiled since the first day I was back. It made me sad to know that.

"OK, first question, a-are your family still Vegetarians? They haven't gone out to hunt since I got back, _a month ago_." I said, concerned.

Edward laughed. "Bella, no worries, they were just making sure everything was ok, what with my depression lately, everything has been crazy. we are still very much vegetarians. was there something else you wanted to ask me?" I was startled, he knew me too well.

"Um, well, I was kinda hoping that you and the Cullen's would celebrate Christmas. missing two hundred christmas' gets to you. And I was wanting to make this one extra special." I said. He looked surprised. I had never wanted any kind of holiday celebrated back when I was human. not even my birthday. Simultaneously, we both shuddered. I laughed at that. After a minute or two, he relaxed.

"Of course we can. Alice will be so happy, she actually gets to decorate the castle. Do you mind if we go all out? I mean, we haven't celebrated one since Jasper's first Christmas with us. I guess that time had just gotten away from us. Until we met you." I was happy.

"Of course we will go all out, This christmas is important to all of us. A reunion, and you can invite anyone you want." I said.

"Good, because there was something I wanted to get you." He was smiling now.

"Oh, and there was one more thing. but it is up to all of you. I kind of miss going to school. If there was a place we could go to go back, I would be eternally happy." I said. His smile kept getting bigger and bigger. He agreed automatically, then we hurried to finish our hunt to tell the family of our Christmas plans.

* * *

**So, what didja think? do you like Twix? can you give me any new ideas? Do you like August rush? lol, GO CHRISTMAS! sorry to all of you non christians out there, but they WILL be celebrating christmas! (Even though in reality, it is June) lol, please review to give me , ya, sorry about the short chappie, but I thought you guys deserved another chappie! :p **


	8. chapter 8: The Gifts

**Hey Guys! I am SO sorry it took me so long to update, but my life has been majorly hectic. For starters, my grandma died on Sept 26, and it has been hard for me to find the time to get on and write. Not to mention, I don't have very much inspiration, you guys need to review, PLEASE! it doesn't matter whether or not it is pleasant, as long as I get reviews. I mean, niceness helps, but I am hoping that I get to 55 reviews total this chapter, and I won't update until I do, so I am sorry, but I'm not sure how much longer I will be away, again. I did NOT expect to stall this long, but it was out of my hands. Anyways, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! **

* * *

Chapter 10- The Gifts

As soon as I was finished, I waited for Edward to finish up his carcass. He looked up at me halfway through his drink, and smiled.

"Not thirsty?" he asked.

"I'm done." I said. When I saw his surprised expression, I said "I spent a long time trying not to hunt very often. I don't get as thirsty as you guys probably do." I smiled, motioning for him to finish up. He did, and we were on our way back to the castle.

It didn't take us very long to get there, and we were hurrying up to the floor the family usually stayed. They were all waiting for us, and Alice was jumping up and down.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU BELLA! I LOVE YOU" she shouted. Then, she shot into my arms, and gave me an Emmett sized bear hug. I laughed, and hugged her back.

"No problem, Alice, It is what I think will make all of us happy." With that, I looked at Edward, and Smiled. He smiled back, and everyone in the room Gasped. I laughed, and decided to tell them my Ideas. "OK," I said, " I have been thinking, and I want to go all out for Christmas this year, and I want to go to school again. Who knows what they are teaching now, and I kind of miss having Christmas. I think that it will make everyone happy, and it will be a reunion-type thing." I said, and as soon as I was finished, I was engulfed in hugs from every one. There was one nagging thing, though, what was Edward planning on getting me? Now that we were both Vampires, I was happy to accept anything he wanted to give me. Not to mention, not seeing him for two hundred years made me want to get him the world, which he already partially owned. What could I get them that they didn't already have?

The next week was hectic, and I only had one night to go get everyone their gifts. I got Alice a pair of shoes that I was absolutely certain she didn't have, since I had them custom made. I got Jasper a black and white photo album, since I recently discovered that he likes taking photography. I got Rosalie a red convertible that wasn't supposed to come out for another three years. I got Emmett a vampire-proof weight machine, with weights too heavy for just me to carry. I had to get Alice down to help me carry it up. I got Esme a home decorating idea book, along with some decorating tools that I was hoping she would need. I got Carlisle a journal to write down all of his doctor's ideas and whatnot. I got Jacob a woodworking set to carve out all of his animals. But the only person I could not think of a single thing to get was Edward. I thought about what he liked, and realized he hadn't played a piano since I was back. I hurried to a music shop, but they were all closed. Alice told me that Edward closed them all when he thought I died, because he didn't want anyone playing anything that reminded him of you. I closed my eyes, and tried to think. Then I had an Idea. I raced off to find a woodworker, and told had them make a piano mixed with topaz, and gold keys. They finally agreed to when I gave them a precious amount of money. 50 million Euros did the trick, and he agreed that he would have it don't by the next day. I smiled at him, and hurried home to help with the decorating. I was still constantly thinking, though, about what it was that was so important for Edward to get me. i mean, he was the love of my existence, what could be more important the njust being with me?

**SOOO! how did you like it? review and tell me, please! my next chapter will be decided on how many reviews I get. the amount of words will be ten times the amount of reviews I get for THIS chapter. HAHAHA! I know, I'm evil, right? but any who, You know what to do!**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: Christmas Day, part one

**Hey guys! I wrote again! But I really DO need more reviews. Oh, I saw you're review, ****xxcharlie93xx****, and the answer to your question is revealed in this chapter. Thank you for reviewing, all of you that did, and all of you that don't review, shame on you. all you have to do is press the little button in the center of the screen that says submit review. it is that simple. But YAY! over 1000 hits so far. Hopefully we will get to 100 reviews soon... And, of course, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! Edward says I can't. I know, it isn't fair, but it is true... All well. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 11 Christmas day, part one

All too soon, the week passed, and it was Christmas day. We were all waiting for Jake to wake up, and sitting around the tree. I was in Edward's lap, and Alice was in Jasper's, and so on. There were about a thousand presents under the tree, and I noticed Alice eyeing all of hers. She had vowed to not look into the future for her presents, and I knew I could trust her when she said it. I smiled at hers, and heard Jake com into the room, groggy. I laughed at the way his long hair stuck up in different directions. Each of my gifts to my family members was in their rooms, and I made sure that they wouldn't go into them, except for Jake, who could open his under the tree.

"Ok, can we PLEASE open the gifts now? It has been way too long since I've gotten one, I NEED them!" Alice said. I laughed at her, along with every one else. I looked at the closest one to me, and saw it had my name one it, but didn't want to get up. Suddenly, it flew into my hands, and I gasped. Every one was looking at me, surprised. I laughed and experimented a bit more with what I discovered.

"Bella, it seems as if you have Telekinesis." Carlisle said. I stared at him, open-mouthed, and realized he was right.

"Wow" I breathed, and gave every one their gifts. Alice got everything Beauty, and, of course, squealed when she opened each one. Behind her, Jasper got a bunch of war books, and I almost slapped myself for not thinking about the wars. He always seemed to be infatuated with the civil war. He also got a picture of himself when he was human, just going off to war. I seemed to like that a lot, and Kissed Alice when he opened it. She seemed to know exactly what would make everyone happy.

Next to them sat Rose and Emmett. Rosalie got a picture of her family when she was human, and mechanic items. Emmett got a book of 101 ways to annoy your brothers and sisters, a picture of his family, and lots of other stuff from Rosalie that I decided not to mention, since they are a bit… personal. I laughed when he opened those presents, because he seemed confused, but then when Rose finally explained it to him, he said "OOOOH! Ok, I see." And we all laughed.

Next to them, were Carlisle and Esme. Esme got a picture of her human family, as well, along with an Island from Carlisle, a photo album with black and white pictures from Jasper, and a bunch of other stuff that was for any mom. Carlisle got a paper from Edward that said he now owned his own Business in medicine, and could choose anywhere in the world to open his business. He got a picture of HIS family, even if it was just a painting, and more doctor stuff.

Then, it was Jake. He opened mine first, and smiled when he saw what I had gotten him. Then, I felt stared shooting my way, and I looked around at them.

"What?" I asked, and heard mumblings of jealousy at the fact that I had gotten him something. "Oh, will you guys just wait a while; I will direct you to your presents when we are all done." They all laughed at that, and we continued to see what Jake had gotten.

He got a book of 1001 best blonde jokes in the world. Everyone else laughed, except for me, I was just confused. Then they explained to me the constant war between Rose and Jake, him shooting blonde jokes, and her replying that she had already heard that one.

"Hey, Blondie how did the blonde break her leg raking leaves?" Jake asked. When no one answered, he said "She fell out of the tree." With that, everyone started laughing, even Rosalie. When we were all settled sown again, he finished up his presents. He got a stuffed animal from Emmett, which looked just like him and a cookbook from Esme. We all laughed, because Esme would never get tired of cooking. It was one of her many passions.

Then, it was my turn to open them. I opened the one from Esme first. It was a necklace and bracelet set that had been for her daughter. She had gotten it at her baby shower when she was human, and had never gotten rid of it. I got up and ran to hug her, as I whispered my thanks. Then I went back to Edward, and opened my next present. I picked up the one from Alice, and saw that it was a picture of Renee, Charlie, and me when I was still human. I suddenly felt overwhelmed with despair, I missed them so much. I had never gotten to say goodbye. My eyes stung with the tears that would never fall. I set the picture down gently and went on to the gift from Rosalie. It was a receipt for a brand new car. I looked at her, and she smiled. I smiled back, and got back to my gifts. I opened the square package from Emmett, and tore off the paper. It was a box of bandages saying "Be Careful!" I laughed, remembering my clumsiness from my human days. I could just imagine that he missed the fact that he could make fun of that part of me. Then it was Jasper's Present. He got me a teddy bear that looked just like the one I had when I was a little girl. I smiled at him, and he shrugged. Then it was Carlisle's present. Underneath the paper was a sketchbook. That was odd. I had never told them I had like drawing. I guess he saw me one day when I was in mine and Edward's room, sketching the family. Jake got me a bracelet that he made, with a little carving of a wolf on one of the links. I smiled at him, and whispered my thanks when I hugged him. Now that everyone but Edward's gift was opened, I looked at him. He smiled, and reached behind him.

* * *

**SO, how did you like it? pretty good, huh? but what is Edward going to give her? if you don't review, i'll make it something crappy, so, if you want something good, then give me some reviews! Thank you for reading the chapter, **

LOVE you GUYS!

Jane-Vivian-Volturi


	10. Chapter 10: Edward's and Bella's Gifts!

**Hey Guys, I am SO sorry for not writing in forever. I just haven't had the time. And for a while I didn't have a computer to write with. But now that I do, and am writing again, I will write a lot more. Okay, so here is the next chapter.  


* * *

**

Now that everyone but Edward's gift was opened, I looked at him. He smiled, and reached behind him.

"Isabella Swan, I love you, and always will. I went two centuries without you. Will you marry me?" He asked. I gasped, and felt the usual stinging behind my eyes saying that they wanted but could not shed tears. Everyone else in the room gasped. I smiled, and nodded, not finding my voice or the words to say. He hugged me and we kissed passionately. Everyone applauded. He took the ring that I would have wanted were I still human and not wanting any gifts of any kind and put it on my finger. The ring was perfect and fit me exactly. It had my birthstone; surrounded by a million tiny diamonds that I knew for a fact were real. I looked at it on my finer, and put my other hand to my mouth.

"I love it." I whispered. Alice shot across the room to me and hugged me tightly. I laughed and hugged her back. One by one everyone hugged me and I couldn't say anything. I was just too happy. I looked at Edward, and grabbed his hand.

"Okay, each of your presents is in the places I know you like the most, and you will see them out in the open." I said, and everyone went to their places, knowing that I knew for a fact each place they would be when they were done. I followed Edward, since he wouldn't let go of it. He walked into what I liked to call the piano room and smiled brightly. In the middle of the room was a brand new grand piano. He hadn't played since I had come back. There wasn't even one in the castle. I had been in each of the rooms and couldn't find one anywhere. He hugged me tightly and kissed me again. I broke away, which I am sure he was surprised, since I had never been able to when I was a human.

"Do you like it?" I asked. He laughed loudly and tightened his arms around me slightly.

"You're the most wonderful creature I have ever known. You know just what to do and say to make me happy. First you agree to be my wife and now you get me something as extraordinary and rare as a grand piano. You have no clue how happy I am." He said smiling. Despite the fact that there wasn't a piano in here, Edward came here to think and Read. There were millions of books in the library, but this was his personal room. I was the only one that called it the piano room. And I never said it aloud.

"Maybe now you can play again?" I said. "Not right now, exactly, but soon?" I looked at him with hope displayed plainly in my face.

"Of course, my love." He said, and I smiled. I reached up and kissed him softly.

"Maybe we should go check out the others?" I said, looking at him. He frowned, but agreed. I walked out, him trailing behind me, clutching my hand. I walked into Alice's closet, which was her favorite place, and smiled, seeing her trying on the thousands of clothes I had gotten her.

"Bella! OmigodOmigodOmigod! I absolutely LOVE IT! My closet has been so empty since they came out with the capsules! I can actually look through my clothes now!" She said when she saw me and ran up to me and squeezed my waist tightly. I laughed and smiled at her.

"I am glad you like it. I noticed you were sitting in here a lot and looking at your empty closet and sighing. I thought you might want some new clothes." I smiled as she let go of our hug.

"Thank you so much." She said, and followed us to the weight room to go see Emmett.

"Thank you. You are awesome." He said, hugging me over his new set of vampire weights. It took me forever to find them. I also got him a brand new car, just like his old Hummer. He went to go sit in his Hummer and experiment with the old controls. I laughed and went to the museum, which was Jasper's favorite place, other then besides next to Alice's side. I had bought him the biggest selection of Civil War Capsule videos possible. He looked up slightly as we came in and went to Alice's side immediately.

"Bella, thank you. It is perfect." He said, pulling Alice to show her. She smiled and followed him. I left them to what they were doing, and Edward and I went to the garage. Rosalie looked up as we walked up and smiled. I had gotten her a collection of old cars from 2009 that she would want to work on. I smiled and nodded, knowing she would have wanted what she got. We had never been close, but she was working on being nicer to me since I helped her brother find his happiness again. We hadn't gotten to talk very much, since I was mainly with Edward, but I wanted to. I wanted to be as close to her as I was to Alice. I walked out and went to Carlisle's study, which was where he was almost all the time.

He got up and hugged me as soon as I walked in. He hadn't gotten any powers in the two centuries, except maybe a bit more compassionate, and sad. But everyone seemed happier with Edward happy. I hugged him back. "I didn't know what to get you, so I thought new medical supplies might work." I told him. He shook his head.

"This was perfect. It will work excellently to help me set up my business." He said, smiling. I smiled back, and he followed us to the garden, to see Esme sitting next to her new plant set.

"Thank you, So much." She said, smiling. "I haven't gardened in a long time. Nor have I gotten to renovate." She said, looking at her new plan making set, which I had also gotten her. It was to help her start a house building business.

It was no problem at all. I was happy to get it for you." I was just hoping you would all like them." I said, hearing the others join us. They all laughed.

"Of course we like them, Bella. You gave us more then we could possibly hope to have. You gave us back old Edward. You have no idea how sad and gloomy everything has been lately. Actually, since Edward left you so long ago." Alice said, coming up to us. I knew she was telling the truth, not knowing how I knew.

"Hey, Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella?" He replied.

"Do you know anyone who knows how to, um, detect powers?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, I do. But I am not sure he would be able to tell yours, Since Edward can't read your mind, but I can try." He said, and went out the door. I suddenly got an idea, but didn't focus on it entirely, afraid Alice would see what I was silently planning.

* * *

**So? How was it? Hehehe, Wasn't Edward's gift amazing? Okay, so in your reviews, tell me what to do next. I honestly don't know what to do. **

**~JaneVivianVolturi 3**


	11. Chapter 11: surprises

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews and support. i hope i get that many reviews each time. i know this chapter is kind of short, but i cant think of much right now. i am trying to wrap everything together. I went back through my story and noticed that i gave each person a different gift then i originally did. She gave the original gifts to them at the tree. I just didn't add that in the chapter. The gifts i wrote about in the Bella's gifts chapter had more meaning to them so i put more description into them. It had been a while since i had written, so i was slightly disoriented. thank you to all those who have stuck with me since. I love you guys and thank you all. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. if i did, the story would not have ended that way. Just kidding. **

* * *

I walked into my room that Carlisle and Esme gave me, and I sat on my bed. Carlisle's friend would be here soon to help me see what my powers were. If he could tell, that is. I knew I had Telekinesis, and the ability to somehow block Edward from seeing my mind, but I didn't know what all I had. I had no idea that you could have more then one power, but apparently you could. I stared at my hands nervously until I heard a knock at my door. I looked up at the door and saw Edward. I smiled at him, and patted the bed next to me. He joined me and I grabbed his hand. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"I love you" I said, smiling. He kissed my hair and I felt a smile on his mouth.

"I love you as well, my love. You are my everything." I looked at him, and hugged his waist softly.

"Why did you leave, then?" I asked him. He seemed surprised at my question.

"I wanted you to have a normal life. It seems stupid now, but I didn't want you to be put in any danger around me or my family. I wish I knew who changed you, because their power is obviously important to our race. To know ones greatest wish would be…" He trailed off and looked down at me. "That doesn't matter though. What matters is that you didn't die and you are here with me, right now. So when should we start school?"

I smiled at him. "Maybe we should start as soon as we possibly can? I'll probably feel inferior, because I have no idea what happened the two centuries I was hiding and limiting myself so I wouldn't murder the first person I saw. I have never tasted human blood and I never plan on it. I have no idea what the world is anymore. I feel so stupid." I said, feeling my eyes sting. He wrapped his arms tighter around me in comfort, and he sighed.

"The world is peace now. There are no wars, and no cruelty. Except us, maybe. Vampires are the most dreaded thing… Although humans still believe us to be myths. The word has all but vanished from human language. There are still myths, of course, but no human believes them." He said. "And you are not stupid. You did better then Carlisle. You will never have to taste human blood. You will never have to feel pain. I promise to make you the happiest person in the world. You will have whatever you want, whenever you want it." He said, with a sternness that I had never heard before. I looked up to him.

"You can't promise I will never feel pain. Because I always will. My father went crazy after I disappeared. How can I possibly not feel pain over that? But I understand what you mean. Now, I believe that Carlisle's friend will be here shortly. Shall we go to meet him?" I said, and he nodded, smiling. We got up, and walked out hand in hand to the throne room.

When we got there, I noticed an extra throne chair. Before there had been one for Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and in the middle of it all, Edward. But now there was one for me as well. I smiled brightly and went to sit down. Each of the thrones was made specifically for that person. They had the details down for mine perfectly. It was blue, and made out of dark cherry wood. I smiled as I settled into my throne. The door opened just as each of us got settled into our thrones and a man walked in. He was beautiful, as all vampires are, and he smiled and bowed in front of us. I smiled back at him, and he focused on me.

"Hello, Eleazar. It is a pleasure to see you after all these years. I asked you here not out of business, but out of friendship. Edward's mate is alive, yet again, and she would like you to see if you could possibly see what powers she has." Carlisle said. I realized then just how afraid of the Cullens everyone was. I couldn't believe it. They thought of us as I would have thought of the Volturi. I was shocked and hurt. I saw Eleazar look at me and concentrate.

"I can not see exactly what she is, because she apparently has a shield. But if we could practice with that shield, we would be able to allow me to see her other gifts as well." He said. I smiled brightly and nodded. "It would not be easy, of course, but I could have Kate join us, and we could practice that way."

"What is Kate's gift?" I asked.

"She has a… physical shield of sorts. She shocks anyone who touches her hands and arms, so long as she has her shield up. It is more mental than physical, though, so I am not sure if it would work on you. We might need more people to help, though, so I will try to get some people who are friends to work with us on this." He replied. I nodded, as did Edward. I looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back and I looked back to Eleazar.

"When can Kate be here?" I asked.

"Five days. She needs time to ready herself. I will call her in the morning. I would like to relax. I know I do not need it, but I would like to." I nodded, understanding. He walked out of the door and I heard Edward walk up to me. I looked at him and smiled widely. He reached down and kissed me. Five days before I would be able to meet the girl who would help me with my shield. I decided to announce my idea now, since all the family members, as well as all the wolves were in the room.

"I have an announcement for mine and Edward's wedding. Alice will be my maid of honor, if she would like, and Rosalie will be one of the bride's maids." I said, then heard a squeal and felt something hug me tightly. I laughed and hugged Alice back. "I guess this means you accept?" I asked her, and saw her nod her head. Time to address the next matter. "I also have a question. When will we be able to start school?"

"As soon as you like, Bella. It can be next Monday, if you'd like. That would be the start of the new semester." Carlisle said. I smiled and nodded. I would love that. I got up and went over to Alice.

"We will probably need to go shopping. Would you like to accompany me?" I asked her, and laughed when she nodded vigorously.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? was it okay? any ideas to make this story better? Please review so i know i am loved. I'll try to update faster ^_^ **

**3 Jane-Vivian-Volturi  
**


	12. authors note

Hello everyone. i know, you were hoping for an update. i am afraid i haven't gotten there yet, but i do have my new story up. Actually, i have two chapters up. i am sorry i neglected to tell you, but i just forgot. anyways, the story is called Absolute Eternity, and i need more reviews. i honestly like that one better then this one. it is not a Bella and Edward one, but an Alec/OC one. i am updating more consistently because i am really into that story. i just wait for the reviews to reach the ten-mark. i have two chapters up and have not yet reached it. please, if you enjoy this story, read that one. i would like more people to enjoy it. if they honestly like this story. anyways, enough of my rambling. read that story and i will try to update this one in between waiting for enough reviews. love you guys, and i will update when i can.


	13. Chapter 12: Shopping, Edward, and Jake

**Forgive me my wonderful readers. I honestly have no reason for not updating in so long. I feel like I have neglected my children. I shall try to update more often, with longer chapters. I have grown quite a bit since I last updated, so I should be more creative. I am Sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating. I must admit that I kind of forgot about my stories for a while there. I get so caught up in everything else that is going on in life that I just don't have time to do anything. But that is no excuse. I know I personally don't like it when my stories haven't been updated. So once again I ask for you to forgive me. **

**Okay, enough of the begging. I do not own the amazingness of Twilight, the Hotness of vamps, or the wonderful world that Stephanie Meyer has created. I just love to experiment with the characters and force them to bend to my will… Muahahaha…. Erm… I mean… it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

_Forgiven Chapter 12_

Alice and I went to the mall that was next door to the castle and I laughed. Of course Alice would have the largest mall I had ever seen next to her house. It saved time, and let her shop daily. What surprised me most about this, though, was the fact that it had actual clothes in it. Of course, it also had capsules, but the majority of it all was actual clothes. Then something dawned on me.

"Alice?" I asked her. She looked at me. "Why haven't you completely bought out everything here?" I asked her.

"Oh, I have. I own this mall, and personally provide everything here. But it's still nice to look through everything and all the sizes. Not to mention I have about a million people who help." She smiled. I laughed.

"So you have your free pick of anything and everything here?" I asked her.

"Of course." She said. "Now, lets find you something that will make you even more gorgeous then you are for your man. That can be difficult when choosing casual wear. Hmmm…. I know! This way!" she rambled to herself, then dragged me off to a section of the store.

"You're going to fill my closet, aren't you?" I asked her.

"It needs to be filled!" she said. "It's the second largest in the castle. I gave it up just for you so be grateful and help me find things that look good." I nodded, not wanting to upset her when she was using that tone and looked through the racks of clothes. I let Alice go through the capsules since I still didn't completely understand how they worked.

When we were done, I was sure that my closet would be completely filled. I wasn't exhausted, at all, but I knew that if I were still human I would be. I decided to use my telekinesis to put my bags in my room on the bed that I didn't use. Alice didn't let me stop for two days. I was beginning to wonder if she would ever let me stop. I sighed. There were three days until Kate got here, and four days until I started school. _I wonder how long my training will take?_ I wondered.

"You're so lost in thought… What are you thinking about, Love?" I heard my fiancé's voice come from behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"My training. How long do you think I will have to train?" I asked him.

"I don't quite know. You are one of the most powerful vampires I have ever met. Besides myself, of course." He said quietly.

"Speaking of that," I turned to see his face "Why did you go so crazy. You're the one who left me in the first place. I understand that it is because you wanted me to have a normal life, but if I remember correctly, I told you I wouldn't live without you. That without you, I would be dead inside. How could a person say that and have a normal life?" I hadn't wanted to bring this up with him, because I loved him so much, but it was eating at my insides.

"Bella, I… I don't know what to say. I know I shouldn't have left you, and if I hadn't thought you were dead, I would have gone back to you, and begged for you to take me back. I had no idea what to do with myself when I heard you had died. I just shut down completely. You were- _are_ the love of my life, and without you I cant live properly. I know I should have listened to all the people that told me you were alive, but I couldn't deal with the pain of disappointment if they were wrong." He said to me. I nodded.

"I forgave you a long time ago. I just really needed to know why. It had been eating at me since I heard about how you took over the Volturi." I told him.

"I'm not surprised. You have always been way too curious and observant for your own good." He said, teasing me.

"Yes, but if I weren't so observant, you would never have fallen in love with me, or told me you were a vampire." I told him.

"True. Although, I'm sure that I would have fallen in love with you, anyways. Your silent mind drew me to you, originally." he said. I smiled at him and kissed him softly.

"Alright, you two lovebirds, Bella needs to put her clothes away. Shouldn't take too long, if she uses her gift, but she still needs to clean up her room. Carlisle asked Zafrina to help with Bella's gifts, and she should be here soon. In ten hours, to be exact. And Bella." she turned to me. "Jake has been complaining that you haven't spent enough time with him. It is getting annoying, even for Esme. I would go talk to him in the gardens or something. Waste time until Zafrina gets here." Alice smiled and ran off. I sighed.

"We never get enough time to ourselves anymore." I told Edward, then walked out of the mall and to the gardens. "I'll see you later." I called to him.

I got to the gardens and smiled when I saw my best friend just sitting there. So he didn't think I spent enough time with him, eh? Hehehe. I ran up behind him, being as stealthy as possible, and grabbed his sides, tickling him and scaring him at the same time.

"AH!" he shouted and jerked away from me. I laughed.

"Yup! Still ticklish!" I said. He glared at me. My face went from mischievous to innocent in a second. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I asked him.

"You know I hate it when I get tickled. And you decided to scare me while you were at it. What kind of a monster are you?" He asked me in a mock disgusted tone.

"A vampire kind of monster, and speaking of monsters, _you're_ the shape shifter. That's just as much of a monster as me." he smiled. And we continued our banter for the next few hours. I smiled, happy that I could just relax with my best friend for a while. I sighed when the sun went down.

"I have to go put my clothes away. Are you going to go to school with everyone else?" I asked him.

"I dropped out when I first phased. I couldn't deal with the stress of the patrols that Sam had me on, and do my schoolwork at the same time. And I haven't had the need to go back since. I guess I should." He replied.

"Okay, well we're going to start on Monday. I don't know where we are going to school at, though. I kind of wanted to go back to the states so I would understand the language, but with my training I don't know if that will be possible. I guess we'll figure it out in due time." I said, rambling. "I'll talk to you later, k? Bye Jake." I said, running off to my room to start putting my clothes away.

After they were all in good places and organized, Alice knocked on my door.

"Bella? Zafrina's here. Edward was needed down there, or else he would have come to get you himself, and I didn't want you guys to get… distracted up here. So I told him to stay down there and I would come get you. But he said to hurry, so let's go." I nodded and followed her to the throne room.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? I hope that was longer then they normally were. It was a good three pages long. I know, not a very long chapter, but I was trying to hurry up and get this up. You can yell at me all you want in your review about how horrible I am for not updating in months. I am honestly sorry about that… but please review. That way I know that you are still with me. I love you guys! Now press that button with the word **_**review **_**on it. PLEASE!**

**~Jane-Vivian-Volturi~**


	14. up for adoption

This story is up for adoption. I will miss it but I just cant write it anymore. I honestly don't have the time. Life is so hectic right now and I am going through a lot of emotional issues. So if you want it, PM me and I will post who is adopting it here. Thanks you guys for reading it.


	15. change of mind

I have changed my mind. I am going to rewrite this story instead of give it up. Just thought you guys should know.


End file.
